


Being in a mixed tag team match, but now knowing who your tag team partner is, until you enter the ring.

by balorbarnes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [4]
Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Fluff, GIF Imagine, Reader-Insert, Tumblr, WWE - Freeform, Wrestling, imagine, tag team match, twistedbalor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balorbarnes/pseuds/balorbarnes
Summary: WWE requests are open.





	Being in a mixed tag team match, but now knowing who your tag team partner is, until you enter the ring.

“I hope it’s me.” Jason Jordan spoke, as he looked at the TV monitor.   
“Doubt it.” Seth grumbled, both him and Roman rolling their eyes at him.

“I wonder who could possibly be y/n’s tag team partner.” Michael Cole spoke, as you got into the ring.

Alexa and the Miz smirked at each other before, giving you a death glare.

“Might as well go back to gorilla, because, you’re going to lose and we’re going to win.” Alexa bragged.

“Yeah, tootles.” The Miz laughed, gesturing for you to get out of the ring.

“Whatever.” You grunted, rolling your eyes.

Alexa tried to speak again but was cut off by the familiar guitar riff. Everyone let out a loud cheer, looking shocked/surprised at the same time.

“OH MY GOD.”

The Miz’s eyes widening in fright, while you stared at the titantron in shock, no one told you Dean was going to be back, let alone your tag team partner. You wondered if Seth or Roman knew Dean was coming back.

“No.” The Miz repeated.

“No, it couldn’t be, Ambrose is out because of an injury.” Michael Cole spoke.

“It’s Dean Ambrose.” Corey shouted as Dean come out from the gorilla.

Dean quickly made his way down the ramp, smiling at you as he made his way into the ring.

Dean wrapped his arms around your waist, hugging you tightly.

“Miss me?” he whispered, in your ear, pulling away and placing a kiss on top of your head.

He let go of you, going over to the ropes and putting his foot on the second rope, leaning against it slightly, as you looked at him in shock.

“I’m back, baby.” Dean exclaimed, smirking at the crowd.

“He’s back.” Michael Cole shouted.

The Miz quickly exited the ring, leaving Alexa alone in the ring, as he high tailed it to the ramp, shaking his head. Alexa let out a frustrated scream. Yelling for The Miz to get back in the ring.

Dean quickly made his way back to you.

“What a weasel leaving his tag team partner outnumbered.” Corey ranted.

Dean looked at you then at Alexa, smirking as he looked back at you, running his tongue over his top lip.

“Go get her, babe.” Dean commanded.

Before you could even take a step, Alexa rolled out of the ring, shaking her head.

“No.” Alexa screamed glaring at you and Dean, as she walked away.

Dean’s theme music started to play again.

Dean wrapped his arm around you bringing you closer to him.

“Your back.” you gasped out, still in shock.

“I missed you.” He sighed.

“Aw.” The crowd cheered, as Dean’s lips pressed against your cheek.

“I can’t wait to get back to the hotel room, and show you how much I truly missed you.” Dean whispered in your ear. 


End file.
